1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf tees and more particularly, to a novel golf tee having a double headed arrangement for supporting a conventional golf ball in elevated position above the ground.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice in the game of golf to support a golf ball on a tee so that the ball will be in position for striking by the golf club when it is swung by a player. Conventional golf tees include a cup-like head carried on a pointed shaft which is forcibly impressed into the ground so that the cup-like portion provides a solid seat for the ball during the course of play. For inserting the tee into the ground, the player normally places the shaft of the tee between the first two fingers and places his thumb on the cup-like portion or head and forces the tee into the ground. This sometimes causes a discomfort to the thumb or skin of the player and after repeated insertions, the thumb may become tender or sore. Also, great stress is sometimes placed on the shaft of the tee as it is inserted since the shaft is relatively long and where the ground is particularly hard, breakage oftentimes occurs which destroys any further use of the tee. Other problems and difficulties are encountered with conventional tees which affect to some degree the club head striking the ball. Some resistance of the tee is encountered which adversely affects the club passing across the tee. Therefore, the player's swing is adversely affected.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel support for a golf ball which may be readily inserted into the ground without breakage or discomfort to the player and which will readily support the golf ball so as to readily permit the club head to strike the ball.